


Magical Grumps

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Mahou Shoujo, magical girl au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin Hanson was the only Mahou shoujo in the small town he grew up in, it's a big change when he moves to LA and there's a whole system. Will he be able to fit in, and will he find love with his musical partner when there's danger afoot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving in to LA

Arin Hanson had just finished unpacking the last box in his new home in Los Angeles. He had moved recently from Tampon, Florida and was adjusting to his new surroundings. He turned on the tv in his living room. He saw a new broadcast saying that aliens and monsters were attacking the downtown area.

"aw yeah first fight of LA! Get ready for the newest Mahou shoujo Los Angeles!" Arin said packing his bag with everything he needed, a first aid kit and he put his magic ring that had the super crystal thing that allowed him to transform. He put on his leather jacket over a zelda shirt and he ran out the door running towards the heart of the city where a giant lizard-like beast was wrecking havoc. It's head barely peaking over the buildings.

Arin stood in front of the impressively large beast and placed his hand over his chest.

"PREPARE TO BE DEFEATED EVIL BEAST! **TRANSFORM!!!!** " he shouted as he floated into the air and his magic ring glowed in a light pink color, soon his clothes did too and his shirt and jacket turned into a sailor uniform shirt that had a pink bow and a heart in the middle of it, it was short and showed off his (almost) flat stomach. His ripped jeans turning into a short pink pleaded skirt and his old tennis shoes turning into knee-high white boots with pink hearts on the front. His hair was also tied up by a pink hair bow on the left side.

Once Arin had finished transforming he lowered to the ground and prepared himself for a fight but as he lunged into the air to try to punch the beast's face someone had already beaten him to it. A man stood on the monsters back with a katana stabbed into its neck. He looked like another mahou shoujo but one with a much more modern style. His face was hidden by a yellow scarf and a simple black dress. His boots had very high-heels, and were black as well. He had yellow gloves that looked to have some blood stains on them. 

Arin had jumped onto a nearby rooftop as the other Mahou Shoujo finished off the monster and Arin admired how strong, and fast the other man was. He looked much older than Arin and much more emotionless. He defeated the huge beast with such a bored expression it made Arin nervous. But once the monster had fallen and the city workers came to dispose of the body Arin went over the the other MS to chat.

"Hey dude that was amazing! You killed that thing so fast!" Arin said ecstatically to the scarved man.

"You must be new here." said the elder man.

"Yeah I just moved in last weak from Florida, Where I lived I was the only Mahou Shoujo in the whole town, but I guess now I don't have to be alone in the crime fighting department!" Arin said optimistically but also feeling a bit awkward since the older man wasn't really showing any emotion at all towards him. "My name's Arin by the way."

"Name's Brian, and we have a system for who fights what in this city. You're new and didn't know but next time there's something in my territory don't interfere, got it?" Brian said with an annoyed look on his face.

"oh... I'm sorry, uh where can I see this system tho?" Arin asked feeling ashamed that he didn't think to check for something like this.

"It's up on the LA MS homepage." Brian said looking like he's about to kill Arin.

"oh... thanks..." Arin said backing off and pressing his ring so that his magical girl outfit goes back to his normal street clothes

"And about your outfit. Are you serious about it? It looks like something my grandma would wear. I suggest you ask one of the official designers to make a new one for you." Brian commented, chuckling at Arin's old fashion Sailor Moon themed outfit without changing his facial expression.

"uh... I'll look into it." Said Arin trying not to start a conflict with Brian after just meeting him but he was hurt by that comment because he loved Sailor moon as a child and wanted to be just like Usagi since he started training as a MS.

Once Arin got home he opened his laptop and typed in the LA Mahou Shoujo website url and made a post onto it explaining that he was from a small town and just moved into LA and was looking for some advise on settling in. Soon one of the Mods of the website called him on skype to talk about how he can do this.

Arin fixed his hair and started the call.

"Hello my name is Suzy but most know me for my Mahou Shoujo name Post-Mortemer. So I hear you're new?" She asked. Suzy was a cute girl with black hair and black lips, her eyeliner was sharper than a knife and she was wearing a button up black shirt with frills on the arms.

"uh yeah, my name's Arin and I just moved in from a small town where I was the only Mahou Shoujo so I don't really know how things work around here.

"well hold on I'll explain it to you, do you have like an hour or so for me to teach you?" 

"oh yeah of course hold on ill get a pen and some paper." Arin then wandered off for a moment but returned with a sketchbook and pencil.

"Okay well it's pretty simple, so the city is divided into sections and each section has certain number of Ms working at once, one for each threat level. the best Ms's do the highest threat level and lower level ones do the lower ones. Does that make sense?" Suzy asked

"yeah, of course." Arin replied as he doodled some cartoon characters as Suzy spoke.

"well because we don't really know where to put you we'll just team you up with a lowered level guy in your area for now okay?" Suzy said typing on her computer. "If you want to know who's where and on what lever there's a database on out website." She added helpfully.

"thank you, so who will I be teamed up with?" asked Arin in anticipation hoping that they're friendly

"Uh Dan Avidan, hold on I'll send you his page, and once you work with him and get the whole idea maybe we can figure out what level of hero you are and we can get you a page as well. Until then try thinking of a Mahou Shoujo name." She said as she sent Arin a link to the page of Dan. Under MS name it said 'DANNY SEXBANG' which piqued Arin's curiosity.

"Danny Sexbang huh?" he asked to Suzy who giggled a little bit.

"yeah but no one actually calls him that, he just picked that name because he had to have a mahou shoujo name for the website, but he just has everyone call him Dan. That's actually the persona he made up for his band." Suzy explained.

"He's got a band and he's a mahou shoujo? That's really cool." Arin said

"yeah? oh hey he's online. I'll bring into the call so you can introduce yourself." Suzy scrolled over to Dan's call button. After ringing for a lil bit he picked up, the man on the screen had large fluffy brown hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a red flannel shirt and looked to be currently lying in a bed

"Hey Scuze! What's shakin'? Also who's the newbie?" He asked. 

"This is Arin, he's a mahou shoujo that just moved in, you'll be working with him for the next few days helping him get adjusted." Suzy explained. Arin was relieved that he was such a chill looking guy. He was worried that he would be just as uninterested and rude to him as Brian had been.

"uh hey, it's nice to meet you." Arin introduced himself nervously.

"Nice to meet you too brah, you don't need to be so nervous bro, I'm not gonna bite. At least not yet haha" Dan flirted playfully resulting in a blush from Arin.

"I see you're living up to your Mahou Shoujo name Danny Sexbang hehe." Arin said

"Aw man, that name is stupid. Just call me Dan, I hate the whole naming thing it's so pretentious." Dan said

"Anyway you two should think of some place and time to meet up tomorrow and you can teach Arin the basics of how it works here okay Dan?" Suzy said patiently

"yeah no prob, how about like 5 tomorrow at my place?" Dan suggested. "here's my address, I'm sending it." Dan sent Arin his address.

"Hey you two, don't forget to do actual crime fighting too, this isn't a date!" Suzy said.

"what? I don't-" Arin started

"Don't worry about it Scuze! I know what to do." reassured Dan.

AN: thanks for reading and if you want more or you have suggestions on how I can improve this then please leave a comment! Thanks!


	2. Arin's first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin's first day on the job as a Mahou Shoujo with Dan.

Arin was meeting with Dan today at 5 so he was getting ready. He put on a clean shirt that had a cute anime girl face on it and some jeans. He brushed his hair and put on his ring and ran out the door. He took the bus to Dan's house. Before ringing the bell he took a deep breath. He knew that Dan was a chill guy but he still wanted to make a good first impression... or second impression.

He rang the doorbell.

"oh hey bro, you made it!" Dan said excited to see Arin in person finally. The first thing Arin noticed about Dan was that he was in pajamas.

"Yep, here I am at 5pm." Arin said kind of awkwardly.

"Sorry I'm still in my PJs, I completely forgot i invited you for 5, but our shift only starts at 6 so we've got time to get ready." Dan said as he moved out of the way welcoming Arin in "come on in tho, go ahead and sit down somewhere."

"oh thanks" Arin replied sitting on Dan's couch, his living room was filled with posters for bands Arin's never even heard of and there was an old Tv in front of the couch with a few consoles, there was a basket filled with all sorts of old NES and SNES games.

Arin looked around the room a few minutes until Dan came out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of ripped jeans. 

"Hey dude thanks for waiting! Dan said grabbing a nearby shirt.

"oh... uh yeah no problem." Arin said feeling a bit flustered because Dan was not unattractive. 

"you nervous?" Dan asked putting on a shirt and sitting next to Arin onto the couch.

"well, a little. LA is a pretty big city but I've handled some pretty big monsters in Florida so I think i can handle it." Arin said a little disappointed that Dan put his shirt on.

"OH yeah man totally, everything in Florida could kill a person, like alligators and shit. Dude if you're from there you could probably handle anything." Dan said. He stretched his arm along the back of the couch.

Arin giggled quietly. "It's not that treacherous."

"So what's your mahou shoujo outfit look like?" Dan asked looking over at his new pal curiously.

"oh well, uh, I think it's embarrassing cause like yesterday someone told me it was really lame but it's based on the Sailor Moon uniforms..." Arin started

"Dude no! They're all cool, I'm sure it's fine. Can I see it???" Dan asked sitting up and looking at Arin excitedly

"oh right now?"

"Yeah dude! Here I'll transform too!" the taller man said as he stood up from the couch.

"okay!" Arin agreed as he stood up as well and put his hand onto his chest to transform.

The two men floated upwards as their clothes transformed into Mahou shoujo outfits.

Arin was in his pink sailor moon uniform and Dan had on a blue tube top that had a white circle with a red jewish star in it, the tube top had frills on the bottom as did his blue pencil skirt. He had red converse shoes and a white cape on his back that reached his feet.

"Oh man, shut up your outfit is totally cool! It's just old fashioned!" Dan said excitedly "and pink is a good color for you!" He said practically bouncing

"aw thanks." Arin said bashfully "I love your outfit! Did you design it?" 

"Well, I've got a friend who knows a really good designer who did it for me." Dan said twirling around so Arin could see him from all angles.

"aw that's really cool, I love the cape!" Arin said admiring Dan's outfit and also how well it fit his figure.

After a few minutes of Arin and Dan gushing over each others clothes they transform back into their street clothes and left Dan's house to start walking around on partol.

"So is this all it is, just walking around until we find some trouble?" Asked Arin to the taller man.

"Well yeah, I mean we can solve smaller conflicts or if there's anything big going on then we'll get a call from someone and then we go over there. It's pretty simple. seems like it's a slow day though." Dan said putting but his hands on the back of his head in a laid back way.

"huh" 

Suddenly a man jumps out in front of them, he holds out a gun.

"Hand over your wallets and nobody gets hurt!" He shouts, his voice is dry and he smells like tobacco and dirt.

"hey man we don't want any trouble" Dan says putting up his arms showing off his ring to the mugger.

"You don't scare me you pansies!" yells the dangerous man.

"Fine, you leave me no choice" Dan complies as he transforms.

The muggers facial expression drops when he saw Dan transform, He held up his gun shakily but Dan just approached him calmly. Arin was sweating like hell. He trusted Dan knew what he was doing but he didn't have the courage to intervene.

The man shot the gun and it made Arin jump back a little but Dan seemingly suspended the bullet in the air in front of him, as he looked at the wielder.   
The man holding the gun attempted to run away but Dan grabbed his shirt before he could get far.

"come on Arin, let's go turn him in." Dan said with a calm voice at the freaked out man next to him.

"How the hell did you do that!?" Arin said amazed.

"Well, It's all about like what kind of magic powers you have yeah? and mine are like levitation and stuff like that. It's not very strong though. but it's based on the mass of an object and not force. So I can stop a bullet going at any speed but i couldn't handle a car no matter what. Does that make sense?" Dan explained as he dragged the mugger behind him.

"oh that's neat! My powers are more like, weapon summoning and that sort of thing." Arin said.

"huh, I guess that could get you higher up than I am" Dan said

they walked the rest of the way to the police station in silence.

Once they turned in the man, Dan got a call on his cell phone.

"Yes... Of course... I'll be there as soon as possible." He hung up and turned to Arin. "There's a bank robbery going on.

"oh shit." Arin said.

The two ran towards the bank, Dan was in front because he knew where it was. Once the two arrived there was already a few police cars in front and police tape all around. Dan jumped over it fast and rushed in. Arin followed cautiously. He had never had to handle anything like this before. In his small town, any real serious situation was against a monster.

The two men stood in front of the door as the 3 robbers all turned their guns to point at them. Dan spread out his arms to show them that they should aim for him and not Arin which made Arin feel cared about but also a bit helpless. 

"Come on guys put down your weapons, I don't wanna have to hurt anybody." Dan said trying to negotiate.

"Shut the fuck up asshole, you're trying to keep us down! We need this money!" said one of the robbers, he was wearing an expencive looking suit and had blond hair that didn't look natural.

"I'm sure you do, but listen. You're taking money from the people who had it invested here!" Dan said "Put your weapons down and give up, how do you even expect to get out of here. You either give up we'll stop you with force." Dan reasoned.

One robber, this one had light brown hair grabbed the bags of money and moved to the back of the building as the blond, and other brown haired man pointed some automatic guns at Dan and Arin. 

"I suggest you step aside and let us leave with the money." Said the brown haired one with a thick texan accent.

"Bite me." Said Dan. Shuffling a little to be directly in front of Arin. Arin felt nervous because he wanted to help Dan but he wasn't sure how he could.

The two robbers opened fire at Dan and he stopped all the bullets and they all just fell in front of him as he charged forward and wrestled a gun out of one of the robber's hands. The other now seeing that guns were useless dropped his and tried to pull Dan off his associate.

Arin saw this opportunity and transformed. He kicked the blond off of Dan and Dan got the first one bent over with his hands behind his back and he looked for something to tie his hands together with. Meanwhile Arin was fighting the blond. While he was occupied with that he didn't see the man who had the money bags approach him from behind with a knife. 

"Look out!" Shouted Dan and Arin turned around and let go of the blond to get out of the way and the two men jumped at him so Arin used his powers to knock the two back but not before getting a pretty deep cut on his right arm.

Dan broke out the chain that they use to keep the pens in place at the bank and used it to tie together the guys arm and left him to help Arin. Arin was now taking this seriously and put up his fists ready to fight the two robbers when the police entered to take away the first guy. 

"No! Robert!" Shouted the blond as he tried to jump kick the police officer but while he was in mid air Dan punched him out of the way and he fell and Dan grabbed one of the handcuffs that hung from the officers belt with his powers and cuffed the guy who was on the ground.

The second brunet then just turned himself in seeing that he couldn't escape. Everyone who was being held hostage in the bank cheered for Dan and Arin and the police thanked them and gave them handshakes.

Dan and Arin started heading home afterwards

"That was crazy dude! Is every day like that with you!?" Arin asked, his hand was covering the cut on his arm.

"No, actually. Usually when it's this much I ask for backup from a stronger Mahou Shoujo actually... It's a good thing you were here." Dan said scratching the back of his head.

"oh..." Arin said

"Thanks for helping me back there dude." Dan said whole-heartedly

"Yeah of course bro that's why I'm here. We make a pretty good team I think." Arin said smiling at Dan and Dan smiled back.

The two reached the apartment and it was about 11pm.

Arin sat onto the couch still holding his arm, he took off his hand and saw his gloves were stained pretty bad, the ccut didn't look serious but it would be a good idea to wash it.

"Whoa dude, did, did you get that while fighting those guys?" Dan asked concerned.

"Oh yeah it's no biggie tho it just hurts a little." Arin said shrugging it off

"aw dude that looks pretty bad hold on lemme see it." Dan said as he sat next to Arin and gently held up his arm to get a better look at the cut. "You should clean that hold on. Dan said as he left to go get something to clean the cut with. Arin sat there awkwardly. It felt nice that someone cared so much about him though, he appreciated how much Dan payed attention to his well being while they were out, always protecting him. 

Dan returned with one of those packets you get in first aid kits, the ones with the cloth that disinfects. He gently cleaned Arin's wound making Arin blush

"I-I can do that myself, you don't have to." 

"Yeah but it was cause I was so careless back there. I mean I'm helping you settle in. I should've jumped in sooner." Dan said

"It's okay dude, it's nothing really." Arin said closing his eyes 

Once Dan was finished cleaning out the cut he placed a small butterfly kiss on it.

"what are you- " Arin started as he saw that the cut on his arm started glowing a light blue. "healing magic?" 

Dan nodded. "it activates with kisses, don't ask me how it works."

"whoa this feels really weird." Arin said staring at his arm as the cut slowly disappeared "Man you've got all the cool superpowers, all I've got is magic knives and like energy waves." 

"Well my powers are better for dealing with other humans, they're more pacifist while yours are about dealing with big monsters and killing things and that's fine too. we're just designed for different tasks." Dan said.

"yeah" Arin said staring up at the ceiling.

Dan leaned his head on Arin's shoulder and Arin closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos or comment if you would like more.


	3. Band practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin gets to listen in to Dan's band.

The next morning, Arin woke up. He was on the couch alone and he was covered with a blanket. Arin got off of the couch and wandered around Dan's living room but making sure to be quiet so he doesn't wake him up. There were some posters for bands like crush, and there was a guitar sitting in the corner of the room reminding Arin about how Suzy had mentioned earlier that he was in a band. He hoped that he would be able to hear them play someday.

Just then Dan's door opened and out stepped a very groggy man with untamed wild hair.

"murnin" He mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Morning dude, thanks for letting me sleep here." Arin said looking at Dan from across the room.

"oh yeah noproblem" Dan said as he trudged into the bathroom to wash his face. Arin smiled softly at how cute Dan was when he was tired.

Dan emerged from the bathroom a few moments later a bit more awake. 

"hey! So yesterday was fun but are we doing the patrol thing again today too? how often do you work?" Arin asked as he found his bag and put it on.

"ugh, it's like Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Sundays. So yeah we got another patrol tonight." Dan replied

"ah." 

"Are you leaving already?" Dan asked in response to Arin putting on his bag.

"well, I mean I stayed the night too I figure i should get out of your hair. I mean we're meeting later today anyway..." Arin explained.

"aw, well you can stay for breakfast if you want. I don't have much food at home right now but I've got some cereal if you want." Dan offered.

"oh no, but thanks really." Arin said smiling politely as Dan opened his laptop that was on the coffee table.

"alright I guess I can't stop you but I've got band practice at four today if you're interested in sitting in for that." Dan said "oh hey Suzy's calling" 

"Oh cool" Arin said sitting next to down at the couch and facing the screen.

"Hey Dan!" Suzy greeted with a big smile, today her hair was tied up into a bun and she was sporting a dark red lipstick. "and Arin? Man you just meet yesterday and he's already spending the night, they don't call you Sexbang for nothing I see" She joked while giggling cutely.

"oh shut up" Arin said looking away as Dan giggled.

"Alright, real funny, but why'd you actually call me Scuze?" Dan asked while patted Arin's back.

"I just called to ask how it was yesterday? Arin, are you getting the hang of everything?" Suzy asked

"oh yeah, everything's going great!! We stopped a bank robbery yesterday, It was crazy!" Arin rambled excitedly.

"Wow, usually we get higher leveled people to handle that sort of thing, maybe we should move you up and have you work with someone else?" Suzy suggested

"no, no. It was mostly Dan anyway, that stopped those guys. I think I'm good working with him for a while." Arin said regretting bragging about the previous days success. Suzy smiled at how much the two have connected under such a short time.

"Alright, You two make a cute pair anyway. Well, I hope you guys have good luck today too." Suzy smiled at the two as she ended the call.

Dan turned to Arin.

"you know you can move up if you wanna. It would make more sense I mean you're probably way stronger than me anyway."

"no" Arin blurted a bit to fast "I, I mean like, I like working with you and you're really cool, I mean, at least until I can start working alone I wanna be with you!" 

"Aw, come here" Dan said as he smiled wide and hugged Arin.

Arin was surprised by this hug but he eventually gave in and hugged back.

After the hug, Arin decided to stay for breakfast, He had a bowl of cereal and let Dan make him a cup of coffee. After breakfast he went home but he promised Dan that he would be back for his band's practice at 4.

Once Arin got home he took a shower and changed his clothes. He watched Tv and wondered what Dan's band would be like. He assumed Dan would be a guitarist because of the guitar he saw in Dan's apartment. 

When it was time to leave Arin put on a nice outfit, dark jeans and a Pink sweater that had some japanese syllables on it. He felt a little nervous because he hoped Dan's band mates would like him.

Arin arrived 8 minutes too early so he walked around the neighborhood before ringing the doorbell. He didn't want to be rude. Once it was time he rung the doorbell, but Dan did not answer. Instead it was the man he met with on his first night in LA.

"Brian?" Arin asked confused.

"Wait, you're that new Mahou shoujo right?" He said looking confused

"Oh hey you guys know each other?" Dan said from the background moving around a keyboard setup.

"not really" answered Brian looking down at Arin while blocking the door.

"well, uh I'm friends with Dan and he invited me to watch the band practice..." Arin near whispered from being intimidated by the older man.

Brian looked over at Dan with a unhappy expression and Dan just smiled and nodded and He moved out of the way. 

Arin entered the home and felt very awkward.

"aw don't let him get to you dude, Brian's like this with all new people. He's like a cat or something" Dan said giggling.

"Did you just relate me to a cat?" Brian grumbled.

"well it's true" Dan said plugging in the mic to the speaker. and motioning Arin to sit down on a nearby armchair.

Shortly the band practice started and Arin watched in Awe as Brian showed off his sick keyboard playing skills and Dan rocked out with his captivating voice.

After they finished Arin stood up from his chair and applauded. 

"Man you guys are awesome!" he near shouted.

"psh, just awesome. why did we even invite you if you didn't even like it" Brian said sarcastically. making Dan laugh.

"Alright then you guys sucked!" Arin joked "But seriously thank you so much for letting me listen!"

"yeah anytime" Dan said and looking back at Brian expectantly.

"yeah, you're pretty cool. Your outfit's lame but your cool in my book." he admitted.

"His outfit isn't lame" Dan argued

"have you seen his MS outfit?"

"Yes I have I'm working with him this week, and it's not lame!" 

"You guys I'm standing right here?" Arin interjected.

Just then Brian got a text.

"ugh, this looks important I better go, anyway I'll catch you guys later. Bye Dan!" He said leaving immediately.

"what was that about?" asked Arin

"He's a pretty high level Mahou Shoujo, hes got stuff to attend to." Dan explained putting away the keyboard

"oh hey let me help you with that." offered Arin as they put away all the music equipment together. Once they were done Arin checked his phone. 

"oh hey I got a text from the MS group thing too... check it out." Arin said handing the phone to Dan

 

Attention all Mahou Shoujo of Sections 15-18, this is an emergency message sent out by the agency of section 16. All Mahou Shoujo in the area are requested to help with a high threat level situation. 

 

"Sounds serious..." Arin said staring at his phone and looking up at Dan. Dan looked at Arin

"Should we go?" He asked a little disappointing he couldn't spend more time alone with Arin.

"Well, if it's an emergency then yeah." Arin said calmly grabbing his bag from the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one was shorter than usual! But I hope you enjoyed and as usual leave kudos or comments if you would like me to continue! thanks for reading!  
> Also thank you so much for the comments everyone!!! I'm trying to take all your advise! I really appreciate you guys so much! Thanks again!


	4. Showdown with a Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shit goes fuckin DOOOOWWWWN

Dan held the door open for Arin as the two exited the Apartment, Dan lead Arin to his car, it was old and beat up a bit but started with no trouble. Dan drove the section of the city the supposed threat was in. The text did not include a specific address so Dan assumed the enemy was going to be some large monster or something of that ilk.

District 16 was a pretty populated area, the apartment blocks were tall and the streets were dirty. It wasn't the most common area for large-scale attacks, those were usually in the 1st district as that's where the rich people live and the government buildings were located.

Dan drove around for a while, he didn't see anything that really stood out. He eventually parked next to a sidewalk near a cigarette shop. 

"So now what? Where's everyone else?" Arin asked looking around to see if he could spot any out-of-the-ordinary behavior from the windows.

"I don't know, dude. I'm not even that familiar with this part of town. Does the website have any specifics on where the attack is? I didn't see anything on the way here, usually there'd be an obvious monster or something."

Arin scrolled down the MH websites homepage. "It just says district 16 sorry my dude."

"I guess we should get out and ask around then?" Dan suggested. "A bit weird that they didn't even say anything though."  
The two men got out of the car. 

They walked around for a few minutes, looking for someone to ask about the current threat. Unlucky for them however no one was on the street. Then suddenly There was a large crash sound and the ground shook for a few moments. Arin and Dan heard it came from the right of them. They quickly found the first opportunity to get into the next street and saw a large mechanical man hobbling down the street.

The machine was around two stories tall but was well hidden by the nearby buildings. The robot was roughly humanoid shaped and shuffled around like an alcoholic. It was moving forward seemingly unfazed by the 20 or so people dressing formally and throwing all sorts of magical attacks at it.

Arin and Dan ran to catch up to the rest of the mahou shoujo at the scene.

"Where's it going!?" Dan shouted upwards, looking at the rest of his fellow heroes.

"We have no idea! My best guess is the bank down the street!?" Yelled a girl using some sort of water based attack.

"Ok thanks anyway!"

The machine kept hobbling towards it's destination, knocking a few Mahou Shoujo's out of the air when they couldn't get out of the way fast enough, and ripping phone lines that happened to also be in it's path.

Arin and Dan ran with the group, Arin summoned a few knives and swords and fired them at the mechanical being as hard as he could, he managed to scratch the surface of the metal a tad bit, but did not slow it down even a little.

As the girl Dan spoke with predicated the machine only stopped, once it reached the bank. The machine's hand- designed to look and moved exactly like a human hand would- ripped into the wall of the building, which was part of a taller apartment. the metal monstrosity pulled out a metal door, supposedly to a safe, before it's neck bent backwards and soon the head came completely off backwards revealing a cockpit.

Sitting inside was a man, seeming in hit late 20s. He had dark brown hair and a neckbeard. He stepped out of his chair and walked down the arm of the machine with a giant sack resting on his arm, and a small bird on his shoulder.

This is when Brian decided to step in. He leaped up onto the arm of the robot in front of the mysterious man. His yellow scarf floating in the wind.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He asked grimly, his Katana materializing in his hand.

"uh, what does it look like? I'm robbing a bank genius." the younger man replied, his voice coated with a thick layer of arrogance.

Brian didn't know how to respond to this cockiness and decided to let his sword finished the talk. He raised it to show his opponent he was going to attack. the other man raised an eyebrow. Then he lunged forward, aiming for the neck. But the other man was somehow able to dodge his attack, but not only that he had somehow teleported behind Brian.

Brian turned and try to punch the man but right when his first would have made contact with his gut, he dissipated again.

"what the fuck?" Brian muttered. The neckbearded man was in a new location. This time a different person from the crowd tried to hurt him but he teleported again. Soon five or so more people joined in, including Arin, catching this bank robber was turning into an impossible game of wack-a-mole.

After seeing that the tactic of everyone just trying to land a hit on him wasn't working a taller MH yelled at everyone to stop. Brian turned to the man.

"Why are you doing this? If you can teleport then why didn't you just rob the bank already?" 

"I just like fucking with you." The man taunted. Wearing a stupid grin on his face.

Just then the robot kicked back into life again and the man who was standing on the arm disappeared.

"THE MONEY FROM THE VAULT IS GONE!!" Yelled a blue haired Mahou Shoujo.

"that Bitch distracted us while someone else stole the money!" Arin shouted. While observing the empty vault.

The head closed back onto the neck of the robot and the whole thing stood up and this time, rather that shuffling around, it sprinted away.

Many Mahou Shoujo tried following it. Arin being one. He waved at Dan before leaving on his own. Arin didn't have any particularly special powers relating to flying or running. there was the basic super jumping that most MH had, and he had good stamina but he was pretty slow.

Arin kept running and throwing projectile weapons as he ran. but he wasn't making much progress in stopping the machine. There was only 5 or 6 other people who could even keep up. 4 of them were flying. they were also throwing whatever attacks they could at the machine but to not much avail. Eventually Brian caught up as well and behind him Dan also followed the monster with his car.

The followed the machine for a few blocks, then suddenly it stopped. It's hands retracting into it's arm and being replaced with what looked to be barrels to multiple weapons. The robot made a deep noise, a few mahou shoujo immediately left, others got behind mailboxes, cars, and those sorts of things.

The humanoid's arms were now spraying bullets, while it's entire upper body slowly spin in a circular motion. A few MH were injured and Dan, while ducking in his car, was calling for the threat level to be raised and asking for back up, from more districts. 

Meanwhile Arin was ducking behind a truck and thinking of a plan. 

The machine paused for a few seconds to reload its weapons but then just kept going.

While the machine was shooting Arin Apperated a spear in front of himself, he leaned to the edge of the truck and waited for the moment. During the next break he tried launching the spear into one of the barrels of the arms of the robot.

Arin managed to do some damage, The spear was short directly in between two barrels and bent them out of shape, and cracked the outside of the arm a little bit, but the man piloting the machine saw Arin, in a few seconds a gun shot out from the chest of the machine and shot towards Arin while he ducked back and managed to shoot directly through Arin's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry to leave this at a cliffhanger. This took a lot longer than i thought it would. If you'd like to see more than leave a comment!


End file.
